Robando a Cenicienta
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Kakashi tuvo que pasar por lo que él llamaba duras pruebas con tal de estar al lado de Hinata. Hoy le pediría su mano a Hiashi Hyuga ¿Habrá otra prueba que deba pasar?


**Robando a Cenicienta**

By Ninde Elhenair

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El carácter sobre protector de Hiashi Hyuga con sus hijas era más que conocido por todos los habitantes en la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Por eso mismo, Kakashi Hatake no se sentía tan extrañado de encontrarse en ese momento sólo, esperando en la gran sala a que el líder del clan lo recibiera; pero después de los primeros veinte minutos se cansó de estar en la misma posición.

Miró por la ventana que daba hacia uno de los jardines y no pudo evitar el sudar frío mientras recordaba por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para ganarse el corazón de la joven heredera; pero eso realmente no fue lo complicado, no, lo realmente difícil fue ganar la aprobación de su padre. Inclusive estaba seguro que en una noche de borrachera le dijo a sus compañeros que hubiera sido mas fácil capturar a Orochimaru armado sólo con un cuchillo para mantequilla que el convencer a Hiashi sama de que era el candidato ideal para ser la pareja de su hija mayor.

Y sin embargo lo había logrado.

Había tardado casi dos años, y por fin había obtenido su pleno consentimiento para tener una relación con su hija.

No era como si realmente hubiera tenido que esperar ese tiempo para considerarla su pareja; pero lo que sentía por la joven pelinegra era tan profundo que su decisión de formalizar su relación para establecer un futuro le era de vital importancia. Porque si, no era un secreto para nadie que él había decidido unir su vida con la de aquella hermosa joven de sonrojos adorables. Y si bien ella recién había cumplido los 18 años, eso no evitaba que durante los dos años previos de su noviazgo "informal" se sintiera como un completo depravado, un pedófilo; pero la edad era lo de menos para lo que había aprendido a sentir por la joven heredera. Era algo real, algo que nunca antes se había permitido sentir por nadie más… Pero Hinata, sin proponérselo, sin siquiera planearlo, lo había enamorado; y después él se dedicó a que ella también se enamorar de él.

Miró el reloj nuevamente.

Había llegado a la mansión Hyuga esa tarde alrededor de las cinco; al llegar uno de los empleados le indicó que pasara a la sala, que Hiashi llegaría en poco tiempo… Y ya casi eran las seis de la tarde ¿Sabría Hinata que él se encontraba esperando en la sala?

Movió de forma compulsiva la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo entre sus manos, guardándola nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Hoy era el día en que por fin pediría su mano y si de por si los nervios ya eran demasiados, la espera no ayudaba en nada a apaciguar su ansiedad. Suspiró.

Tendría que esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, incluso si debía quedarse sentado en aquel maldito sillón por una semana lo haría, pero no partiría de ese lugar hasta ver el anillo de diamante en el delicado dedo anular de su novia. Con suavidad retiró la máscara de su rostro antes de que por la puerta apareciera el líder Hyuga y le exigiera que por respeto no usara esa tela en su rostro… Vaya que era exagerado, pero hoy menos que ningún día quería molestarlo en algo. Se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, moviendo ligeramente un cojín que se encontraba al lado del descansabrazo, dejando al descubierto la esquina de lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos; miró hacia la puerta, no viendo a nadie venir en su dirección y con cuidado sacó el libro; la sola portada le enterneció en lo mas profundo del alma. La cubierta en tono rosa pastel enmarcaba el centro que lucía la fotografía de una Hinata de algunos tres años de edad, sentada en un columpio y sonriendo a la cámara.

Lo abrió con cuidado de no maltratarlo, encontrando en la primera página únicamente dos líneas.

"Mi mas preciado tesoro… La luz de mis ojos"

H. H.

-H. H.- repitió el junnin.

Bien, eso si lo hacía indescifrable, el álbum bien podía pertenecer a la propia Hinata; a su difunta madre, Hanna; o a su padre, Hiashi.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras con sus dedos delineaba con suavidad las letras de esa frase; recordando el carácter severo de su futuro suegro, podría pertenecer a cualquiera, menos a él.

Y casi pudo sentir la pequeña mano de Hinata golpeando su cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

"Él no es tan malo" le decía "Sólo es estricto… pero en verdad nos ama".

Sin pensar mas en el tema comenzó a pasar las hojas, observando con atención cada una de la fotografías. En las primeras aparecía ella apenas de bebé, en la cuna, en el jardín, siendo cargada por la que ya reconocía como su madre; en otras aparecía con ambos padres; y se sorprendió de ver como incluso su padre sonreía, mas no a la cámara, sino más bien al pequeño bulto que era su hija en brazos de su esposa. Realmente podía sentir el amor de familia que se desprendía de cada una de las imágenes, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de sus pensamientos anteriores… ¡Pero es que él se había comportado como un verdadero verdugo cuando le había pedido por primera vez consentimiento para pretender a Hinata! Nunca podría olvidar las pruebas de confianza a las que fue sometido; incluso algunas heridas aún no sanaban del todo. Pero valió la pena, por Hinata lo soportaría todo.

Cambió de página.

Encontrando antes un letrero que indicaba el primer año.

Las fotografías de ella, gateando hacia algún juguete, con el rostro lleno de comida para bebé, le arrancaron sonrisas que no podía ocultar aunque hubiese querido… La sola idea de que sus hijos fueran igual de hermosos que ella le inflaba el pecho de orgullo; cambió nuevamente de página, encontrando a la misma bebé, dando sus primeros pasos, apoyándose y siendo guiada por la persona que le tomaba las manos… si, nuevamente Hiashi Hyuga.

Comenzó a considerar el hecho de que él no fuera en realidad una mala persona, tal y como le repetía en incontables ocasiones ella.

Otra página, esta vez empezando con los dos años.

Hinata ya tenía un poco mas de cabello, decorado de manera armoniosa con pequeñas diademas decoradas con flores de tela a juego con tiernos vestidos de poco vuelo; a esa edad ya había aprendido a posar para la cámara, con sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder y una linda sonrisa algo tímida en sus labios. Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente al ver en otra página la misma Hinata con un vestido amarillo pastel, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manitas, llorando. Una mancha café se extendía en la falda y sus rodillas raspadas y con tierra se veían algo extrañas, como si estuviese temblando; mas su ceño se relajo al observar como en la siguiente fotografía se encontraba su padre, arrodillado al lado de ella, limpiando con un paño sus rodillas lastimadas. En la siguiente, ya no lloraba más, sino más bien s veía feliz mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Realmente eran una hermosa familia y se sentía incluso mal por estar violando de tal manera la privacidad del núcleo de la familia Hyuga. Recordó de pronto aquella plática que tuviera con Hinata en sus primeros días de noviazgo.

_-Yo recuerdo muy pocas cosas de pequeña… Pero puedo decir que fui la niña mas feliz del mundo- decía mientras volvía a colocar un vaso con jugo de naranja en la mesa de aquella cafetería. –Mamá estaba viva y papá era sumamente bueno conmigo, quizás era porque pensaba que al crecer yo no recordaría nada… Pero lo hice._

_-No puedo imaginar a tu padre como alguien cariñoso; no al menos de forma tan expresiva.- le respondió Kakashi, tomando un sorbo de café frío con algo de crema batida. –Pero supongo que es verdad, después de todo quien no estaría orgulloso de una niña tan hermosa como tú –sonrió al ver el efecto de sus palabras reflejado en sus mejillas ahora carmín._

Miró el reloj de nueva cuenta, ya llevaba hora y media esperando sólo.

Hojeo nuevamente las páginas, encontrando una nueva etapa de su novia, de tres años en ese entonces, la podía ver jugando en el mismo columpio como en la foto en la portada de aquel álbum, sonriendo mientras se mecía cogiendo impulso con sus pequeños pies que apenas tocaban el suelo. Otras la mostraban abrazando a su madre que lucía un vientre un poco abultado…

_-Mamá murió cuando mi hermana Hanabi nació- le contaba mientras veían el atardecer desde el campo de entrenamiento de ella, una tarde de invierno –Escuché una vez decir a mi primo Neji, que papá no salió de su habitación en meses después de eso._

_-Debió ser un golpe muy duro- comentó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos._

_-Hanabi nunca la conoció, yo apenas y recuerdo algunos momentos… Creo, que de no ser por las fotos que hay de ella en la casa, hubiera olvidado todo, incluso su rostro._

_-…_

_-¿Sabes, Kakashi kun?- se volteó hacia él –Creo que quien mas sufrió fue mi padre… aunque nunca lo vi en ese estado._

_-Un padre debe ser fuerte, si no lo es, sus hijos se pueden quebrar como él lo está por dentro… Y eso sería imperdonable._

_-E… eso creo. _

Una nueva página le reveló la última fotografía. Hinata con casi cuatro años y el cabello azulado un poco debajo de los hombros, cuidaba con esmero unos brotes de alguna clase de flor en el jardín. Un vestido celeste y de suaves holanes, destellaba ligeramente con el sol, una delicada tiara plateada adornaba su pelo, y como zapatos unas curiosas zapatillas plateadas casi transparentes.

En su memoria recordaba un libro de princesas que su madre guardaba de su infancia, y no pudo evitar relacionar a su Hinata con una de ellas, aunque no recordaba cual era su nombre. En su opinión todas eran iguales: Princesas rubias esperando a su príncipe azul para salvarlas; sin embargo era enternecedor ver como un pequeño conjunto llenaba de ilusión a una niña desde siempre…

- _Para sus hijos un padre debe ser como un superhéroe (como mi padre lo fue para mi) y para las niñas debe ser como un caballero andante; protegiéndolas de ogros temibles…_

_-¿Cómo tu?- sonrió_

_-¿Crees que soy un ogro?- le pregunto con mirada desafiante_

_-… Mmm… No… eres mas como mi príncipe azul- le dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla._

_-Eso me gusta mas- respondió, volviendo a acariciar su cabello._

_-¿Sabes que hay príncipes que se convierten en horribles sapos?- rio ella, levantándose del suelo._

_-De acuerdo ¿a qué viene ese comentario?_

_-Adivina…_

_-¡OYE!- exclamó antes de verla alejarse corriendo._

Y él se había convertido en ese príncipe azul para la pequeña princesa que se encontraba jugando en el jardín de aquella fotografía, se le quedó mirando un poco mas a la imagen, intentando recordar el nombre de aquella princesa que estaba interpretando.

El reloj arriba de la pequeña chimenea le indicó que ya eran las ocho de la noche, y fue precisamente esa chimenea y los restos de lo que fue un fuego acogedor lo que le recordó el nombre de aquella princesa: Cenicienta.

En la última fotografía, Hinata jugaba a ser Cenicienta, con su pequeño vestido celeste, la tiara plateada y aquellas zapatillas que simulaban ser de cristal para completar el juego. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de manera cansada.

-Hinata- escuchó atrás de él, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío en su nuca –Se ha convertido en una buena persona ¿No lo crees?

-Su hija, es una gran mujer- respondió Kakashi, observando como Hiashi se sentaba enfrente de él, mirando el álbum de fotos entre las manos del junnin –Tardaste demasiado encontrándolo.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Tienes alguna teoría de porque ese álbum termina antes de que mi hija cumpliera los cuatro años?- le preguntó, evitando responder. Tomó el álbum y permaneció mirando con atención la última fotografía.

-Creo… que fue antes de que Hanabi naciera…

-Y de que mi querida Hanna muriera- completó –Cuando Hinata nació, yo no cabía de felicidad. Era la niña más hermosa del mundo para mí, y me dediqué a amarla, pues por el simple hecho de haber nacido mujer no tendría que preocuparse de las obligaciones que tiene que cargar un heredero, confiábamos en que el segundo embarazo de mi esposa nos trajera un niño; que aunque fuera menor, supiera cuidar de su hermana mayor y se encargara de dirigir el clan al ser adulto. El sería el próximo líder Hyuga e Hinata nunca sería relevada al Bunke por ser mi primogénita- acarició el pequeño rostro de su hija en aquella imagen –Pero no ocurrió así, ese día obtuve otra hermosa hija, pero perdí a mi esposa, y la responsabilidad del clan caía en Hinata. Tuvo que olvidarse de jugar por entrenar, pero su forma de actuar, tan delicada y suave era digna de la princesa que siempre interpretó ser.

Kakashi, únicamente callaba.

-Y creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado- cerró el libro, colocándolo sobre la pequeña mesa del centro –Para nadie fue un secreto lo mucho que lloró cuando Naruto murió, sacrificando su vida junto a los hermanos Uchiha para detener a Madara… Creí que nunca volvería a sonreír y que también moriría de tristeza. Por eso, siempre te agradeceré que le hayas regresado sus ganas de vivir y su alegría… Creo que ha encontrado por fin a ese "príncipe" con el que soñaba de niña; y ya es tiempo de que haga su propia familia… Te pido que la cuides siempre, Kakashi Hatake…

-De eso no tenga duda, la cuidare con mi vida.

-Y hazla muy feliz- sonrió ligeramente –¿Sabes? Hanabi se ha esforzado mucho y es una digna miembro del clan Hyuga… Hanabi es mi orgullo… Pero Hinata siempre será la niña de mis ojos.

-Comprendo- asintió.

-Iré a avisarle que baje… presiento que hoy será un día especial, y he mandado preparar una cena digna de celebrar.

-Gracias…

-Y, Kakashi… el día que tengas una hija, creo que entenderás como me siento en estos momentos.

No supo que contestar a ello y sólo atino a verlo subir las escaleras y bajar casi inmediatamente con ella caminando detrás de él.

Vestía un sencillo vestido en color azul cielo, ceñido a la cintura y un pequeño decorado de piedras brillantes asimilando un cinturón que únicamente resaltaba la curvatura de sus caderas. Su largo cabello suelto estaba sujetado con un fino listón blanco que se perdía bajó su nuca a modo de diadema; unas zapatillas color plateado se anudaban a sus tobillos y parte de sus piernas, como lo hacían las zapatillas de ballet. Vio como Hiashi le daba un beso en la frente antes de ir al extenso comedor que ya tenía dispuestos tres lugares para cenar. Y entonces lo entendió.

-Kakashi kun- le sonrió Hinata, caminando hasta quedar frente a él –Que alegría verte ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo?

-No- le sonrió –Sólo el necesario.

-Me alegro- respondió, suspiró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho –Temía que mi padre empezara de vuelta con sus pruebas, justo ayer lo vi entrar a la biblioteca y salir con un libro envuelto en un papel algo viejo… creí que sería de torturas o algo.

-Claro que no, tu padre no es un ogro- rio. Observando como ella inflaba sus mejillas al ver que le había volteado la frase. Se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura le dio un beso en los labios, resistiendo con todas sus fueras el profundizarlo; debía recordar que estaban en su casa y no en otro lado.

-¿Te… te quedas a cenar?- le preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Será un placer- le respondió, juntando su frente con la de ella –Sólo dame un minuto, adelántate por favor.

-Claro.

Al verla alejarse y sentarse al lado de su padre, no pudo evitar que su mirada se fijara por completo en aquellas zapatillas, tan delicadas y sencillas. Tomó nuevamente el álbum de fotos, mirando la última página.

Aquel álbum realmente pertenecía a Hiashi Hyuga, y efectivamente, entendía un poco el sentir de él en ese día… Aquella ocasión Hinata le había dicho claramente que él era su príncipe azul y él realmente se había sentido así, pero después de ver esas fotos, con recuerdos tan valiosos y secretos comprendió que ante los ojos de Hiashi, él no era ningún príncipe encantado ni mucho menos azul, no.

Él era ese intruso que se metió en la vida de su pequeña princesa, era un simple hombre que se llevaba a la niña de sus ojos para hacerla su mujer. Y a pesar del posible dolor que le ocasionara, lo había aceptado, por tratarse de la felicidad de aquella pequeña princesa.

Dejó el libro en el sillón nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo que contenía el anillo de compromiso que pronto ella portaría. Sonrió un poco. Sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera había pasado su última prueba; encontrar el libro, conocer su pasado y entender su sentir y forma de ser. Y lo admiraba, como padre y como ser humano.

No pudo evitar notar el ligero error de Hinata.

Efectivamente, ella era la princesa.

Pero el verdadero príncipe, el que siempre la amo y cuido no era él, sino Hiashi.

Mientras que él, Kakashi Hatake, no era más que un tipo que había venido con toda la intención de hacer a un lado al príncipe.

Era el ladrón que había venido a robar a Cenicienta.

0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0

**Notas de la autora:**

**Otro mas! XD **

**Y bueno, la inspiración me la dio mi amiga Kari, con la canción "Stealing Cinderella"… pero si se preguntan, esta historia la había anunciado como "Ladrón" pero preferí mejor dejarla en su nombre original. **

**Decidí no centrarme tanto en como se enamoraron sino en esta escena antes de la pedida de mano, pero creo que queda claro el como ocurrieron las cosas. Naruto murió por salvar a todos (una teoría que se ha estado comentando mucho), una Hinata devastada por ello y Kakashi sacándola de ese mundo de oscuridad. **

**¿Les gustó?**

**Déjenme sus reviews, que yo los amo con locura y pasión =D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como ya había dicho antes, intentaré abarcar todas las opciones de los géneros para mis KakaHina… aunque le dudo con "Horror" en ese de plano no me llega nadita de inspiración D=… Y bueno, como en cada historia (?) les traigo mis noticias:**

**El capítulo 4 de Heaven está en proceso de editar.**

**El capítulo 7 de Secretos ya esta casi terminado, pero les aviso que será algo largo.**

**En proceso: Lollipop **

**Y con esto me refiero a que apenas puse el título en Word hahahaha XD, pero ya pronto lo verán.**

**Oh! Por cierto, recuerdan lo que les comenté antes: Aman el KakaHina? Tiene una canción favorita que quisieran leer en algún fic… Díganme! Por review por mensaje privado, por Facebook, no importa el medio XD, ya tengo varias sugerencias y estoy sumamente emocionada con una, pero no diré cual porque ya di demasiados spoilers.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo**

**Xoxo**


End file.
